In information processing apparatus such as personal computers having plural storage devices, a user is required to select a target device to which an operating system is to be installed from among the storage devices. And a technique is disclosed in which boot settings of respective storage devices are configured by the user by changing BIOS settings. For example, a related-art document JP-A-5-100827 discloses a technique allowing the user to set boot priority order of storage devices or to make a boot prohibition setting of a storage device by changing BIOS settings.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-5-100827, in an information processing apparatus having plural storage devices, an operating system cannot be installed in an optimum storage device that is automatically selected from among a plurality of storage devices.